


The Flood

by Blerg3



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Public Nudity, Sibling Incest, Teenagers, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blerg3/pseuds/Blerg3
Summary: As bad weather rolls in at the height of summer, Lisa and her best friend Alex make some unusual new acquaintances- who rapidly become so much more.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Waiting for Alex

**Author's Note:**

> _All of the characters in this work of fiction are, of course, fictional. Despite this, all should be assumed to be of legal age to partake in any activities depicted. I do not condone or wish to promote any illegal or antisocial actions depicted here._
> 
> \---
> 
> _I'm not sure how this one came about, I've been working on it on and off for years. These characters are some of my favourite I've written though :)_
> 
> _If you like what I write, please comment, I appreciate any feedback!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Shannon meet for the first time, and despite (or perhaps due to) the unusual circumstances, feel some kind of connection begin to develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Just two girls peeing for this chapter._

The need to pee wasn't urgent, yet- just nagging. All the same, Lisa was having trouble ignoring it, in large part due to the fountain burbling away behind her. A hefty boulder surrounded by a shallow pool, the water bubbling up from the top and flowing down its flanks always made her think of a beached whale. It had a grey-green sheen to it, and a slight crease in the stone resembled a downturned mouth. A sad fate for a whale, beached in a shopping centre.

She fidgeted slightly, perched on the edge of the bench. At least it was cool inside, under the shade of the arched roof with fine spray drifting from the fountain. Out through the doors the sun was high, slowly baking the town. The automatic doors whooshed open, letting in another group of dazed refugees from the sun. Stepping from that dry airless heat into this air conditioned paradise had been ecstasy; it had felt like an attack from all sides the moment she stepped out the door of her building, the sun beating down, the pavement wafting heat up- even the breeze had been no relief, as parched as everything else.

It was only a five minute walk to the centre, but she'd arrived glistening with sweat,hair damp around her face, desperate for a cold drink. Probably looking terrible, she thought to herself. In reality she looked far from terrible- blonde hair damp and tousled, tanned skin glistening, soft brown eyes slightly glazed, she looked as though she'd just emerged from magnificent sex.

She'd bought not one but two bottles of water from the cart selling hot dogs- selling hot food, on a day like this!- then settled on a bench by the fountain, cool air drifting off the water soft on her back while she gulped the first bottle down.

A few minutes later she'd felt a lot better, and settled in to wait for Alex to arrive at their usual meeting place. Alex was almost never punctual, so she wasn't surprised when fifteen minutes had gone by and she hadn't appeared yet. For the moment Lisa was content just to sit and watch the world go by, merely glad she wasn't outside any more.

As she sat there Lisa was attracting a certain amount of attention, but as with many pretty girls she either hardly noticed it or didn't pay it much mind. The man sweating over the hot dogs in the cart in particular had his eye on her, the cute blonde in the light blue dress, low cut back and halter neck. He hadn't noticed any bra strap when she bought the water, and in his mind he could see her maybe knocking a bottle off the bench as she sat there, leaning to get it, dress hanging low in the front, showing off her little teenage titties.

In ever disappointing reality, she was also wearing a halter neck bikini top, which was why he hadn't noticed it. However, she was wishing she hadn't, the fabric was sticking to her damp skin, and the feeling of air flowing across her chest would have been a sweet relief. Likewise the bikini panties- and the cut of the dress was long enough she probably could've gotten away with leaving them. Suddenly seriously considering it, she found the idea quite thrilling. She couldn't remember a time she'd gone bare down there since she was a child, and somehow she couldn't seem to find a single good reason for not going without.

Also, over the past fifteen minutes the urge to urinate had grown much stronger. She still didn't feel desperate to go, but it was definitely time to find a toilet. In a flash, she remembered passing a public toilet- just a little way back down the road. Well, that one she could rule out, she wasn't going back out there for as long as she could help it. And while she knew there were public toilets inside the centre, on the second floor, a small part of her brain- the part that couldn't find any good reason for wearing panties, most likely- was saying, why go all that way? What if Alex turns up while you're away and you miss her? There must be somewhere closer...

Five minutes, she told herself. I'll give Alex five minutes to appear, then I'll go to the second floor. Hardly aware of the action, she lifted the second bottle and took a long drink. The man in the hot dog cart stared as she did, his thoughts fairly obvious to the customer waiting, a girl somewhere in her twenties with short and messy hair and a pierced eyebrow, a name badge pinned to her chest. She grinned as he remembered where he was and fumbled for a coke. “Hot girl,” she commented as he passed her the change, and they both paused to look appreciatively across to the fountain. Damn, Shannon thought. Hot is an understatement.

Ten minutes later, Lisa was getting desperate. No sign of Alex, and now she really had to pee. She could feel the beginning of a headache, and through the glass face of the shopping centre, see dark clouds gathering in the distance. The heat would be just as bad out there, but soon it would grow humid, storm clouds gathering, and then most likely torrential rain would start bucketing into the streets. Another reason not to leave.

Now though, she wasn't sure she could make it all the way to the second floor. Even with the escalators it would be too many steps, and the walk to the lift and subsequent wait would be just as bad. Could she pee in the lift? No, it was busy enough there would be too high a chance of the doors opening before she was done. She realised with almost a physical shock, she was definitely planning on peeing somewhere fairly illicit, and the prospect was actually arousing. Again, that was something she hadn't done since she was a child, so why would it suddenly...?

She shook her head. Forget it, focus. Think up a place to pee now, before you wet yourself publicly. At that thought, an unexpected spike of arousal. Could she really...? No! She told herself sharply. Not an option. Fantasize all you want later. Somehow though, she couldn't think of anywhere, anything but the urgent pressure in her bladder, and what it would be like to wait until time ran out and she couldn't hold it any more... until she realised someone was standing nearby, and looked up, expecting Alex.

The someone standing there was a girl she thought she'd seen a few minutes before, with short black hair brushed up into spikes, and a piercing in her right eyebrow. She was wearing an olive green tank top with tight slashed black jeans, and the twin points in her top made it clear she wasn't wearing a bra. Despite the grunge of her appearance, the metal badge along with her clear blue eyes and the straight plane of her nose gave her quite an authoritarian look.

"Hey, you okay? I just noticed you're looking kind of feverish. Is it the heat?" Too embarrassed to reply, Lisa shook her head, looking at her feet. Taking a chance, Shannon touched her shoulder lightly, finding her skin cool and dry.  
"Well, you need anything, I'll be just over there." She pointed across the way at a large bookshop. "I work there." The girl's head snapped back up.  
"Do you have a bathroom?" Shannon grimaced sympathetically.  
"That's what's up? Nope, I'm afraid not, our staff bathroom's been out of order the past week. We've been going next door, but I don't think I could get you in there. How about just down the street?" The girl looked back down, and crossed her legs.  
"I would, but... it's too far." Looking at her, Shannon could see the desperation written plain on her face. Kinda hot, but she did feel sympathy for the girl, and didn't want to let her embarrass herself. Especially not with hot dog guy watching.  
"The second floor bathroom's out of the question too then? Kay. I've got a solution... if you're okay with a bucket. C'mon."

Lisa nodded, with as much of a smile as she could manage. This girl- Shannon, the name badge read, was a miracle. She'd never really thought about miracles one way or the other, but this fit the bill. She'd almost decided to give in and just get the humiliation over with, and then: Shannon appears. Part of her mind was a little suspicious, but she was too desperate to care.

She managed to get to her feet without letting it go, and then awkwardly followed Shannon through the bookshop, past the staff rooms behind it, and out into a broad service corridor. It stretched down the length of the centre from what Lisa could see, plain concrete walls, steel doors, and a grey linoleum floor, the lighting that of similar corridors everywhere.

Shannon fished in her pocket for a keyring, then crossed to an unmarked door and unlocked it, opening it with a flourish and slipping inside, beckoning to Lisa to follow. The room itself was unremarkable, a small blank space with shelves of cleaning supplies, more grey lino floor. No sink or drain here, unluckily. Shannon rooted around on a bottom shelf, and pulled out a large plastic bucket, setting it down on the floor.  
"I'm Shannon, by the way. And you?"  
"Lisa." Said Lisa, weakly.  
"We probably shouldn't be back here now, technically speaking, but hey, human compassion. Here you go..."

Not trusting herself to hold it up while she peed, and now beyond caring that anyone was around, Lisa yanked her dress off over her head and threw it on a shelf, not noticing Shannon's eyebrows raise appreciatively. Simply shifting the bikini panties to the side she squatted- too far. Her butt hit the rim of the bucket and it toppled backwards and rolled somewhere behind her, but by then it was too late, she'd already started to let go.

Shannon raised her eyebrows as she saw the dress come off. She'd meant to step out and give Lisa the room, but the other girl didn't seem to care she was there, and suddenly she was undressing and it seemed too late to leave. Maybe it was impolite to watch, but on seeing that dress come off, she couldn't help it.

Tiny black bikini, hot slender body, little round boobs. Just hand sized, like oranges. And when she tugged her panties over, just wow. Wish I was ten years younger, she thought enviously. Lisa squatted, and Shannon could see a mile away she'd misjudged the distance or speed or something in her desperation, she was too far forwards and going to knock the bucket over and most likely make a mess. Ah, hell, she thought irritably, but at the same time she was elated. Wish I could record this.

Shannon dodged nimbly to the side as the bucket rolled and Lisa let go, a thick spray bursting from her neat pussy, seeming almost impossible in volume, hissing and skidding where it hit the lino, flooding torrentially across the floor. Shannon edged around her side and out of the way as it continued to gush out. There was a wrench of embarrassment in Lisa's chest at Shannon seeing this and she buried her face in her hands, but at the same time the feeling of emptying was beautifully satisfying.

Very gradually, it slowed to a dribble, a trickle, and stopped. She peeked up at Shannon, who looked stunned, staring at the puddle.  
“What did you drink today, the Atlantic?” Lisa felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, the sort of shame she remembered from wetting the bed at about seven.  
“I'm so sorry.” Shannon however shrugged easily, smiling.  
“Don't be, I'm only teasing, and it was an accident. They happen. And better this in here than out there, for sure.”  
“Should I... clean it up?” Shannon looked lost for a moment, then sighed.  
“Nah. What the hell, leave it. I can feign ignorance if asked, unless someone demands to check the shop security footage. But while I'm here... In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.” Lisa got to her feet, suddenly remembering to move her panties back over, as Shannon lifted her top and started unbuckling her belt. She looked at her with a sort of awe.  
“ _You're_ going to pee?” Shannon grinned as she hopped out of her jeans and lay them over a shelf.  
“What's another drop of water in the ocean?”

Shannon was impressed, and she didn't think of herself as easily impressed. If there were pissing Olympics, we might have a gold medallist here. She wondered idly what the height and distance would've been like if Lisa had angled it right. Annie levels, maybe. Dropping her own panties- wishing slightly she hadn't worn the Snoopy ones today- she noted that the girl was watching with evident curiosity, and felt a strong flush of excitement as she placed two fingers either side of her labia and pulled up slightly.

“You can pee standing up?” Lisa asked Shannon, who grinned.  
“Anyone can, just takes practice.” Lisa looked over at the mess on the floor and winced at her own lack of control. She wished she was more like Shannon, her whole laid back attitude somehow sort of innately cool, and those blue eyes and level gaze...  
“It must make things easier.” Shannon grinned and shrugged.  
“In some situations, definitely.”  
Lisa opened her mouth to ask another question, then closed it again, deciding to just let her get on with it.

Shannon let a little go- she was aiming for a sort of decisive testing-the-waters-squirt, but it caught her labia a little and turned into a sprinkle, droplets plinking into the puddle. She opened herself a little wider, and pushed. She hadn't actually needed to go that much- but now she really wanted to. She wasn't quite sure why things had gone this way so fast, attraction aside, but this girl... Lisa. It wasn't just that she was hot and seemed sort of helpless, it was something like licking a battery. Just a block of metal at first glance, you know what it can do... and then you get a taste, first hand.

Shannon kept a steady stream going for ten seconds, and Lisa was impressed. It was nothing like her wild jet, it was a tidy glittering arc of the sort she'd seen her father produce on occasion, neat and to the point. She felt a hot flush spread through her sex as she watched it flow from Shannon's, to mingle with her pee on the floor... It spattered into the puddle fairly tidily until the end, when Shannon shook her hips, casting off the tail end like letting go of a whirling chain. Their eyes met, and both grinned and blushed.

Clothed again, standing in the corridor, Lisa looked shyly at her feet. Shannon put the key to the door, then decided to leave it unlocked- locking it would just point to someone with a key. She looked over at Lisa, who looked up again- gorgeous soft brown eyes- and smiled.  
“Thank you.” She said, sincerely. Shannon shrugged, then grinned, feeling a confused sort of elation.  
“It wasn't much. I mean, I didn't exactly do much to help, did I?” Lisa blushed, and laughed. It was low and melodious, sort of contrasting with the rest of her girlishness. Shannon had to wrestle back the impulse to kiss her there and then, but forced herself to turn to the shop's back door. She opened it, and Lisa caught her arm. Light slipped through the opened door, glinting in her hair, glowing in her eyes.  
“Shannon.”  
“Yeah, Lisa?”  
“Can we do this again sometime?”

Shannon looked at her with a sort of disbelief, and Lisa felt an odd pang of disappointment. She was barely aware of what exactly she'd just blurted out, just that she didn't want to let Shannon go yet. Shannon shook her head with what looked like amusement, before those strong blue eyes met hers again, and narrowed as she grinned.  
“You know what- I'd love to.”


	2. Alex Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives and Lisa fills her in, not expecting where her best friend will lead her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _More of two girls enjoying some public peeing._

Lisa left Shannon to work, and crossed back to the bench, taking her previous seat. The second empty bottle still stood there, forgotten in her haste. She looked out at the sky, darker now with spreading wisps of black cloud, and felt refreshed. A lot had happened very suddenly, and somehow it left her feeling clean, emptied out, a sharp break with what had seemed to be going badly before.

Thinking of Shannon, it took some willpower not to walk back into the bookshop, just to see her again. Imagining her cool blue eyes, slight sardonic smile- the way her top tented over small, pointed breasts- she felt an anxious bloom of warmth in her core. It was an odd mix, and she couldn't separate the feelings well enough to be sure what it was. Excitement? Lust? Love, even? All she knew for sure was she wanted to see Shannon again. See more of her, in all senses.

Honestly, she'd never looked that way at a girl before, never even considered it. Not that many boys had really appealed to her in that way either, but this felt a lot more... right (and exciting) than those crushes ever had.

She kicked her heels against the floor, stared up at the distant glass ceiling. It had been, a quick check of her phone told her, just over forty-five minutes since she'd arrived, and still no sign of Alex. She may have never been punctual, but she was rarely this late without at least a text. And nothing. Had wires been crossed somewhere? Was Alex maybe somewhere else, waiting impatiently for her? No, they'd definitely decided here, by the fountain. She decided to text Alex first, find out what was going on.

**Where are you?** She sent. The reply came only a few seconds later. **Fell down the stairs, be there in ten**  
Lisa shook her head with a wry grin. Only Alex. And soon enough, there she was, striding through the doors with her customary not-stopping-for-anything walk. Lisa ran over to grab the smaller girl in a hug, lifting her off the ground. A minute later, feet back on earth, Alex grinned.  
“Soz I'm late, fell down the stairs. I was fine, but I had to wait until the doctor said so, you know how mum is about stuff like that.” Lisa laughed out loud.  
“I'm not surprised, with how often stuff like that happens to you.” Alex shrugged.  
“I bounce.” Suddenly, she frowned, and looked up at Lisa suspiciously. “What's going on?”  
“What do you mean?” Lisa replied, trying not to give anything away.  
“I mean something's up,” Alex said, poking Lisa in the ribs, “and I want to know what it is.”  
“Well, I don't know. Why do you think something's up?”  
“You. Look at you! You've got this shine in your eyes, your hair's messed up, dress... I don't know, but off somehow, and you're avoiding saying what's up. Is it a guy? Did you meet a guy in the past hour?” Lisa looked at the ceiling, regretted it immediately. Alex was perceptive and stubborn to the core, no way she'd let this mystery go unsolved.  
“Nooo...”  
“Spill the beans, the faster you make it the easier this'll go for you. I'm serious, I'll tickle you until you wet yourself.” Lisa shrieked with laughter as Alex ran her hands up her sides. “Ok, ok, I'll tell!” Alex grinned and lowered her hands.  
“Damn right.”

Across the floor, the man in the hot dog cart was staring again. The hot girl from before was back, and joined by a friend. Dark brown hair tied up at the back, three quarter length jeans and a jacket, heavy looking clothes for the weather. Now, he would've put her in... maybe a miniskirt? Tank top like the other chick from before? Whatever, she was pretty cute as is. With a near-flat chest not hot like the other one, but she seemed to have a decent ass, and he'd definitely not say no to her. Or to both... hell, or to just watching the two of them. Oh shit, coming this way, look busy...

Alex returned to Lisa (back on the bench) with two cokes, tossing her one as she approached. Lisa fumbled it, then managed to pin it on her chest and grinned. “Oh, the benefits of having boobs.” Alex said mournfully, sitting next to her with what Lisa thought of as her classic grin. They'd been friends a hell of a long time, and she didn't think there could be many secrets between them. Really better all round to crack this one early.

“ So, tell all.”  
“Well, it was seriously hot on the way here, so I got here feeling pretty wiped out. Then I got, and drank, two bottles of water while I was waiting for you. And, well, I waited a while. A pretty long while.” Alex shifted on the bench. She was nowhere near needing to go, but she always felt like if other people needed to pee, she probably should too, and even talk made her feel it.  
“Ok. So you probably really had to go.”  
“Yeah. But I didn't want to miss you, so I waited too long, and kind of ran out of options. Then this girl... woman... lady? She's older than me, anyway. So she asks if I need some help, and I ask if- she works at the bookshop over there, by the way- if they have a bathroom I can use.” Alex pulled a face.  
“No such thing as a good samaritan. What did she want?”  
“What? No, nothing! She's just really nice.” Lisa blushed, and Alex caught it. She felt a moment of jealousy, as she always did when Lisa enthralled someone else, then squashed it.  
“So you met a girl, in fact? Woah Lisa, changing lifestyle, nice.”  
“Shh. That's not it. I think, anyway. So, they don't have a bathroom, but there's a utility corridor back there, with a storeroom. With a bucket.” Alex laughed and clapped her hands.  
“Oh, I get where this is going.” Lisa grins at her.  
“Not quite, you don't. Well, Shannon's in there with me, and I'm really desperate- but I knock the bucket over. And it's kind of too late.” Alex's eyes widened.  
“So you just peed all over the place?”  
“Shannon too.”  
“You peed all over this girl, too?!” Lisa waved her hands frantically.  
“No! She did too. She kind of had to go as well, so she guessed she might as well, since I'd made such a mess anyway. And it was really cool, she can pee standing up. Aim and all.”  
“Pssh, I can pee standing up.”  
“If I recall, not without it going all over your legs.” Alex pulled a face at the memory.  
“That was years ago. So basically, you met a girl you now have a crush on, and the two of you peed all over a storeroom floor. I'm not sure how to feel about that, Lise.”  
“If you'd been there, you'd be like me. She's awesome.” Alex paused with the can of coke raised halfway to her lips, studying Lisa's face.  
“Ok, so maybe she is pretty cool. If you think so, she must be. But still, peeing everywhere?”  
“Well, that's really what I thought before. But when you do it, there's something about it. I don't think it's the pee- it's the peeing. It's like, intentionally, or not, just doing something that you can really feel, really enjoy. It was... fun. But I can't really explain it.”  
“I can tell.” Alex smiled.

Despite those words, Alex looked thoughtful, pretty far away. Lisa watched her and sipped her coke, until Alex looked around with yet another grin.  
“Ok, you've convinced me. I want to try it. Public peeing.” Lisa looked alarmed.  
“Woah, Alex, no, that's not what I was on about.”  
“Really? That's what I got. A kick out of peeing in a kind of unauthorised public place, right?”  
“Well, sort of. But it was more about Shannon.”  
“Well, I'd rather try for the kick, unless you want me to steal your girl.” Lisa smiled wickedly.  
“I don't think you could if you tried. But anyway, really?”  
“Well, yeah. You and Shannon seem pretty passionate about it, so why not? I want to know what it's all about.” Lisa sighed. I should have known, she thought. Perhaps... I did?

Drinks empty, they tossed the cans into the bin. Alex went to buy a bottle of water, glaring fiercely at the guy behind the counter. She'd seen the way he was looking at Lisa. He wilted fast under the glare and handed her a bottle meekly, half of which she gulped down as she strolled back to the bench.  
“So, whatcha gonna do?” Lisa asked. Alex looked round. Outside the sky was dimmer than ever, raindrops the size of pennies belting down into the road.  
“Well, we're not going out there.” Lisa looked, and shivered.  
“No thanks.”  
“Well, the fountain looks kind of appealing. And I've got no doubt it's been used as a urinal before...”  
“No way Alex, that's way too public. I mean, I'd thought about just wetting myself out here, but when I went nobody was around, except Shannon.”  
“Ok, so less public than that. But I wanna go more public than you, ok?” Lisa frowned.  
“Why?” Alex grinned at her.  
“Pure competition.” Lisa couldn't help grinning back. Alex was aggressive, argumentative- but there was no denying that she was fun. She felt a surge of love for her best friend, and hugged her again. Alex grimaced.  
“I hate it when you do that. With those up against mine, I feel kind of at a disadvantage.” That said, she hugged her back fiercely before ducking out of Lisa's embrace, and pointed down the arcade.  
“How about that place?”  
“That one? What did they ever do to you?” Alex shrugged.  
“Ugly deck chair in the window with a teddy bear in it. Isn't that a good enough reason?”

The shop was air conditioned, cold enough inside to raise goosebumps on Lisa's arms. Her doubts were pretty much forgotten by this point, Alex was such a force of nature it was easier just to be swept along than try to resist. And like a hurricane or tsunami, fascinating to watch.

They passed interior design, cooking utensils and various other aisles, reaching the back row, which seemed to be racks of interesting vessels to put plants in, all in the same red terracotta but varying wildly in design.  
“What do you think the odds are of getting people back here? Do they have security cameras?” Alex asked. She didn't feel too nervous yet, but her heart was definitely pumping faster. Lisa shrugged.

“From the emptiness of the rest of the place, pretty slim? And I dunno... but I don't see any pointing this way. I guess it's hard to shoplift plant pots.” Alex looked around quickly, and slipped her fingers into the band of her jeans.  
“Ok. This is it. Based on the recent activities of my best friend and a total stranger, I'm about to piss all over the shop. Literally. Yep, just a usual everyday activity.” Lisa giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Alex smiled unconsciously. Cute.  
“You'll love it. If you don't, well... I'll take you to Shannon, she'll show you how it's done.” Alex grinned back, lips a little tighter than normal. Looking round, she pulled her jeans down to her knees.  
“Nice thong, Alex,” Lisa said with an innocent smile, snapping the T band against her ass. Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“What've you got on?” Lisa flashed her panties and Alex grinned back, feeling more relaxed. She gave up on trying to hold the jeans out of the way and stepped out of them, handing them to Lisa, who took them readily.

The two girls paused, and looked at each other. Lisa could see Alex was nervous as she glanced around briefly, and gave her a supportive smile. To tell the truth, she wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Just the day before she would've thought the two of them crazy, but somehow, today was different. Something in the weather, perhaps. She'd met someone, found something, and if she could, she wanted to share it all with her best friend, crazy or not. Besides which, it was already done. She knew Alex and there was no way she would back out now even if Lisa changed her mind.

Alex pulled her panties down swiftly and Lisa angled her head to look, earning herself a raised eyebrow. They'd seen each other naked often enough before, but never in this sort of atmosphere- or location, obviously. She watched as Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax and begin, and took the opportunity for a quick closer look.

Despite Alex's small frame and light weight, there was something solid and unmoveable about her. An image came to mind from a cartoon or comic or something she'd seen years earlier, of a train colliding with Superman, the front crumpling like tin foil. Alex was like that, as unbreakable as Superman. All, it seemed, except for her pussy, which looked somehow... fragile. She was paler down there, her mons pubis more prominent, and the cleft between her legs narrower than Lisa's despite her wide hips, the only hair in sight a thin strip, dark and fine. Lisa's own pubic hair grew in golden and coarse, and she found herself wanting to gently stroke Alex's, see just how soft it could be.

Alex opened her eyes and grinned. “Ok, gonna go.” Lisa's heart raced in anticipation as Alex looked up and down the rows of pots, planters and amphorae. One quickly caught her attention, a great round bottomed jug with a narrow neck rising half a metre from the ground. Alex stepped over it, lowering her hips and spreading her knees, labia parting. She placed her hands on her knees, making no attempt at finer aiming, grinned nervously at Lisa, and began.

The noise was tremendous, her stream starting strong and wild, ringing out against the inside of the jug. Alarmed, she took an awkward half step back, just managing to avoid letting go and spraying the inside of her legs. The outside of the jug wasn't so easily avoided however, and her wavering jet of pee splashed the rim then the neck, terracotta darkening instantly, runnels of pee flowing down to the floor, drops spraying away from the point of impact.

Lisa had her hand over her mouth, whether she was shocked or laughing Alex couldn't tell. The noise level still wasn't exactly low, so she moved forward over the pot again, lowering herself further until her pussy was nearly touching the rim on the opposite side, the wild spray cut down to a few inches and near silence as it sluiced down the inside of the jug. Lisa stepped forward as it petered out, and handed Alex back her jeans.

“I can't believe no one heard that.”  
Alex pulled up her thong, and looked around.  
“I can't either. Better play it safe and move on.” She looked down at her legs, lightly spotted with droplets, then shrugged and pulled her jeans on. Her heart hadn't really slowed, but there was a warm glow somewhere low down that hadn't been there before, and a sort of excited tickling nervousness in her chest that was really pretty pleasant.

Lisa's heart had been in her mouth when it started so loudly, but now she was feeling quite elated, and oddly, proud of Alex. She caught her around the shoulders in a spontaneous hug, and didn't even have to see Alex's face to tell as she rolled her eyes.  
“Ok, yes, very good, can we go now? I don't exactly want to be standing here when security shows up.” Lisa stepped back and grinned.  
“No one's come yet, and that was one hell of a racket. You could probably go again and be safe.” She wished almost immediately she hadn't said anything, as Alex's eyes lit up, then narrowed.  
“Want to raise the stakes?”  
“No, Alex. Whatever you're thinking, I don't think so.”  
“Dare you. You've had a drink since, bet you could pee again. C'mon, standing, Shannon-style.” Lisa looked uneasy.  
“This is a shop, anyone could walk in, there are probably people in here now. It seems like a big risk.”  
“That's not what you said a moment ago.” Alex pouted, then sighed theatrically and shrugged. “Well, I don't want to push you.” Looking over at Lisa slyly, she grinned, and Lisa glared back.  
“I basically have no choice now, right?”  
“Of course you do. You could easily just walk away. But I think we both know the odds of that are pretty slim.”

Lisa bent abruptly, tugging her bikini panties to her slender ankles, then kicking them to Alex's feet. Despite herself, she grinned as she did so. The two of them, as stubborn as each other. And as crazy, she thought as she peered around the shelving. As far as she could tell, the shop was still as vacant as before. She stood, opening herself as she'd seen Shannon do, and aiming into a shelf of small flowerpots. She didn't particularly need to pee, but a few seconds was enough to convince her bladder to give up what it had, and let a fine jet spatter across the rows of pots.

Alex was loving it. Lisa had this beautiful pussy, neat-lipped, bare and puffy like a little kid, and a fantastic ass. And legs. Basically, Lisa had a body that she was pretty jealous of, but she also just wanted to touch, maybe spoon, naked in bed. And to see her like this, cheeky grin on her face, looking all wild and excited, was brilliant. Lisa was her best friend and they did always have a lot of fun together- but nothing quite like this, in recent memory.

Lisa looked over at Alex, seeing the other girl beaming at her, and that was enough to spur her on, angling the stream up and pushing harder, the pale yellow arc grazing the underside of the shelf above and splashing back down into the stacks. And that was when the woman with the little girl turned the corner at the other end of the aisle.

A shopping bag in one hand, the girl's hand in her other, she froze as she saw them, the little girl peering curiously around her hip to see what was going on. Lisa saw her lips move in ultra-high definition even though her brain had frozen , but “what the f-” Is all she heard, as Alex had already started running, hooking her elbow with one arm as she did so.

They were past the bored looking cashier and out of the place in seconds, and away down the centre's ground floor, drawing some curious looks from the few shoppers around. She could feel a dribble running down her thigh as they ran- she'd stopped peeing as she saw the woman, but not very neatly, and her dress was still oddly hitched up around her hips. Not enough to show anything, but embarrassing all the same.

They stopped once they'd put a good distance between them and the shop, and it didn't seem like they were being followed. All the same, it looked like a good time to leave the building. Lisa straightened her dress, chest heaving, and slumped against the wall.  
“Damn, your short legs can move.” Alex grinned.  
“You just run like a giraffe.” Abruptly, mid-smirk, her face fell.  
“Shit. Lise? I forgot your panties.” Lisa looked at Alex for a few seconds, then burst into a fit of giggles.  
“I can't believe we did that. What did we think we were doing?”  
“Having fun- but we should probably leave it at that for this place.” They looked up to where the rain was still hammering against the glass roof, falling just as heavily as before, if not more so.

Lisa stood and twirled, enjoying the complex air currents playing beneath the hem of her dress, tickling her freshly bared skin. After all the previous events, and despite her earlier lethargy, she felt alive, refreshed and energetic.  
“I know what to do about that. Let's go and see Shannon.”


	3. Back to Shannon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head back to Shannon's apartment, where they're introduced to Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Mostly innocent save references to past events this chapter, with a paragraph of sibling incest later on._

The bookshop was quiet, low lighting providing a sense of peace and comfort, with only a few people browsing the shelves. From their occasional glances out the window, Shannon could tell they were simply killing time while they waited for the rain to stop. That was ok with her, her shift was close to over, and she was looking forward to getting home and taking a bath- maybe calling Lisa.

She'd gone back to the storeroom not all that long after Lisa had left, without being entirely sure why. The floor was still awash with urine, and the smell, not even something she'd consciously noticed before, was getting sharper. It confirmed that what had happened had definitely happened, but without Lisa present there wasn't any magic to it, it was just a dingy room with a puddle of piss on the floor.

However, the memory of how it all got there was still strong, and she really wanted to slip into some hot water and spend a good long time with her eyes closed and a hand between her legs. She just couldn't stop thinking about the girl, and she'd had to slide a folded tissue down the front of her panties to avoid soaking through to her jeans.

Leaning over the counter she could see rain beating down out in front of the shopping centre, and she was itching to walk through it, enjoy the downpour. She'd always loved these summer storms, weighty and charged; it was the sense of being inside something powerful, electrifying, making her skin tingle- and this looked like it was shaping up to be something special. She sat back heavily with a sigh, and stared at the ceiling. She did generally enjoy her job, but these slow periods could just drag on forever. She heard the door open and close, and sat up, determined to make a good impression, perhaps strike up a conversation to ease herself through the last ten minutes.

It was Lisa. As tall and gorgeous as she remembered, but sparkling with fresh energy, striding eagerly across the bookshop floor. Following in her wake was a shorter girl, dark haired and eyed, and Shannon felt the bottom drop out of her stomach before mentally shaking herself. She must be a friend, Lisa would've mentioned a girlfriend. Wouldn't she?

Examining her own feelings she felt a sort of dismay- she'd become so attached so fast that just seeing Lisa with another person affected her. Normally she ruled her emotions strictly, and it would take days, even weeks, to get that close to someone. Considering the circumstances though, having seen Lisa desperate and vulnerable, feeling so protective of her made sense.

She focused on the friend. Lisa broadcast an air of innocence, even naivete, but the girl with her had eyes that cut to the bone and a no-nonsense set to her jaw. Even so, she looked like she smiled easily and felt deeply- and the pieces clicked. Best friend. They probably grew up together, this girl looking out for Lisa. Maybe has stronger feelings for her than she'd like to admit? In short, she seems quite like me. The girl met her eyes, and they each held the gaze, until Shannon smiled warmly, and Alex followed suit, though with a slight reluctance. She could get to like her, she thought.

Lisa broke into a wide grin as she opened the door and saw Shannon, staring at the ceiling. She sped up her walk to the counter as Shannon rose to her feet, almost skipping with excitement, missing the glance that passed between Shannon and Alex, the smile of recognition they shared.  
“Shannon! How's it going?” The older girl leant over the counter, stretched and grinned.  
“All the better for seeing you. Who's your cute friend?” Alex pulled a face as Lisa dragged her forward.  
“This is Alex, my best friend and partner in crime of many years.”  
“Nice to meet you, Alex.” Shannon held out a hand and Alex took it firmly, looking at her evenly.

Shannon was just a few centimetres taller than Lisa, and while Alex was used to looking up at people, it always rankled a bit when she was introduced to someone and saw them tilt their head to look down at her- Shannon however had leant across the counter to reach out, and her eyes were perfectly level with her own. They were a cool and clear blue, her gaze and hand steady.

Along with her straight nose, sharp jawline and minimal makeup, the first impression Alex received was of elegant professionalism. This was slightly offset by Shannon's short and spiky hair, eyebrow piercing and faded tank top, but those idiosyncrasies just made her seem more likeable, more of a person. Alex grinned as Shannon straightened up again, surprising Lisa. Alex didn't normally warm to new people fast, whether Lisa vouched for them or not.

“So what can I do for you two?” Shannon asked. “Here to buy a book?” She grinned to let them know she was joking, and sat down, swinging her feet up onto the counter. “Take a seat.” Lisa looked around for a chair, and Shannon grinned again, and patted the counter.  
“Are you sure that's ok?”  
“We're less than ten minutes from closing, and none of these people-” A broad gesture of her arm encompassed everyone in the shop “are planning on buying so much as a bookmark. I'm quite sure it's ok if I relax protocol a bit.”

Alex smiled and raised an eyebrow at Lisa, walking round and hopping easily up to sit on the counter, facing Shannon. Lisa followed her example and jumped up beside Alex, crossing her legs with a blush. Shannon caught a flash of... something, and blinked. Hadn't Lisa been wearing panties earlier? She had put them back on, right? Well, a question for later.

“We're waiting out the rain.” Alex said. “We came here to shop originally, but sort of got derailed, and now... well, we could use an exit.” Shannon wondered what the two teens could have been up to, and let her face show her interest.  
“Did you rob a bank?” Alex raised an eyebrow.  
“Is there a bank in here?”  
“I think so.”  
“Well, I'll put it on our long list of banks to rob.” Shannon grinned. Yes, she liked this girl.  
“Shoplifting?” Alex 's face showed disdain.  
“That's not our thing.” A slow grin spread across Shannon's face.  
“Perhaps you were up to something you shouldn't have been doing, somewhere you shouldn't have been?”  
“That's... well, dead on the mark, really.” Lisa commented, with a shy smile.  
“I'm a bad influence, aren't I? Admit it, if it wasn't for earlier...” she looked at Alex, unsure of how much Lisa had said.  
“Oh, I know about earlier,” Alex said with a toothy grin. “In great detail.” Shannon sighed.  
“Of course. Well, I'm officially a bad influence then, right?”  
“I wouldn't say a bad influence,” Lisa answered “Perhaps an unconventional influence.”

Shannon laughed. It was a sound Lisa hadn't heard yet, quiet and throaty, and, she had to say, sexy.  
“Ok then. I can live with that.” She grinned and kicked her feet from the desk, stood up. She really wanted to rearrange her underwear, and close proximity to Lisa hadn't helped with the dampness issue, but resolved to wait until she had a little more privacy to fix either.

“Right then. Time to get closed up, you two want to help?”  
“Isn't it early to be closing?” Alex asked.  
“Not for a Sunday. And it's been a slow day even for a Sunday, so there's hardly any point dragging it out.” She squinted out the window and up at the bruised sky. “I just want to get home before the apocalypse, at this point.”

The browsers firmly ushered out, the place cleaned up and powered down, Shannon swept the shutter across and locked it in place, then turned to the two teens, who looked at her uncertainly.  
“If you two need an exit, I can give you a lift home, if you'd like. Keep you out of the wet- though that may be an understatement for what's going on out there.”

Lisa looked at Alex, who raised her eyebrows. Shannon smiled- she enjoyed the way the two girls could communicate without a spoken word.  
“Why not? Thanks, Shannon.”  
“You're welcome, Alex. Unless you're planning a hijacking.”  
“Only a little one, and I'll try not to kill any hostages.”  
“That's reassuring.”

They walked back through the dim shop and into the service corridor, Shannon locking the back door as they went. Alex caught the eyes of the two others glance at a side door as they passed it, and grinned.  
“The scene of the crime?” Lisa reddened, but Shannon turned to her with a grin.  
“Crime of the century. They'll never catch us.”

At the exit they paused. Shannon opened the door, hot damp air billowing in, and they stared out through the sheets of rain, at the precise moment lightning elected to flash in the clouds above them, thunder following instantly with a growl she could feel in her bones.

“Time to run for it. You see the blue toyota across there? I'll unlock it, you go, and I'll be right behind. Don't wait for me to get in, I've got to lock this door- just grab a seat. Not the driver's, obviously.” She raised the key.  
“Shotgun!” Lisa shouted, diving into the rain with a wild laugh. Alex shot a smile at Shannon and followed, pulling her jacket up over her head.

Shannon took her time locking the door, enjoying the warm rain cascading down her neck, drumming on her shoulders, and followed the girls at a stroll. She got in and shut the door quickly, looking around at the girls. Lisa was sitting in the front passenger seat as promised, her thin blue dress clinging to her form, bikini top showing through as a dark shadow. She'd swept her long hair back over her head, reminding Shannon of the scene in Dr No where Ursula Andress emerges from the sea- one of her earliest crushes (seen in one of her dad's films, she'd had to point out to dates in the past. Just because the film's sixty years old didn't mean she was anywhere near that, thanks). She had to say though, the look was even sexier on Lisa. Alex had managed to remain almost dry thanks to her jacket, and grinned from the middle back seat.

Lisa couldn't help staring at Shannon as she turned to look at Alex in the back. Her hair gleamed like polished jet, her eyes were bright, her skin glistening, and the dark circles of her nipples stood out through her wet tank top. She'd never felt the urge to suck on a woman's nipples until that point (well, not in the years she could remember), and it took her by surprise, the warm flush between her legs emphasizing the desire. Shannon seemed oblivious to how turned on she was, as cool as ever, though her movements were sharper, more energetic.

“Alright, where to?” She asked them.  
“I was thinking,” Alex said. “We don't have to be back for a good while yet. Want to hang out?” Lisa looked surprised, almost embarrassed, but Shannon was already considering it. She did want to get to know the two of them better- it went without saying, especially Lisa- but was it really wise to go out somewhere with two teenage girls, or bring them back to her place? These two girls in particular, and even more so if Michael was home. She had no doubts she could tell him they were off limits and he would listen, but Michael considered himself an open book, and there were a good number of pages she wasn't comfortable with him showing to anyone nearly ten years younger than herself.

All the same, they could just chat, eat snacks- she was confident in her self control, and she could take them back to their homes if it became uncomfortable. She realised she was trying to find reasons to let herself bring them back, but that in itself was quite a compelling reason to agree with herself. 'Trust your instincts but don't let them rule you' an old teacher had told her, and she'd not listened much at the time, but in the years since accepted it as wisdom.

“Ok.” She said. “My place?” Alex grinned, and nudged Lisa, who seemed to be almost radiating happiness.  
“But first, a few things. I've got to ask, Lisa, what happened to your panties?” Lisa blushed.  
“What? How did you know?”  
“Well, look down. I can see your bra, but nothing at your hips. That, and you did a Sharon Stone back in the bookshop when you crossed your legs.” Lisa's blush deepened, to Alex's obvious delight.  
“It's a long story.” Lisa remarked, “But it's fair enough to say it's Alex's fault.” Alex raised an eyebrow, but inclined her head.  
“Fair enough.” Shannon beamed at her.  
“That's a long story I'm looking forward to hearing. Anyway, the other thing- I share a flat with my brother, so odds are he's there.”  
“Is he as good looking as you?” Alex asked, with an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows. Shannon smiled.  
“Compliment taken, Alex. And no.” Alex pretended to look disappointed.  
“He's basically a supermodel.”

Alex had asked more as a joke than anything, but the reply stunned her a little. She wasn't so shallow she took good looks as perfection, and she was about as into fashion and photography as she was into mathematics, but despite her initial uncertainty about Shannon and Lisa's strong reaction to her, she already counted Shannon as one of the most attractive women she knew. There was a certain something to her features that could have been called masculine, and that might have been part of her attraction to her, but all she knew was that if she wanted to try stepping outside of her comfort zone, Shannon would be one of her first choices- along with Lisa. The idea of a very attractive Shannon who was actually a man was a prospect she wasn't sure how to deal with.

The drive over was fairly quiet, anticipation building in the two girls, and Shannon content to enjoy the atmosphere and their presence. The rain was belting down so hard traffic had slowed to a crawl and she had to keep the wipers going on high to even be able to see more than a blur, but the thump of it on the roof was relaxing, and she kept up an easy banter with the girls, the drive passing easily.

Alex had a brief phone conversation with her mother, telling her they were heading on from the shopping centre to 'a friend of Lisa's house', which made Shannon grin. Lisa had already texted her parents to say she was going to a friend's place, but intuition told Shannon they were probably as laid back as Lisa and wouldn't worry too much over the details.

They arrived at the building and sprinted to the door, huddling under the frame while Shannon hunted for keys in her deep pockets, eventually stepping inside and heading for the lift, dripping. Lisa was feeling excited, already about to step inside Shannon's home. The day seemed to have blurred past, flying between extremes of near-panic and happiness, yet the anticipation of as much as a quiet afternoon with Shannon was enough to smooth over the distressing parts. She wasn't too concerned about Michael, she reasoned if he was anything like Shannon they would get on well enough, and if he wasn't- well, she'd turn up the charm, which usually worked on men.

The lift doors opened, and they wandered up to Shannon's door. She turned the key in the lock and stepped aside, ushering them through with a smile. Lisa entered first, walking through a narrow hallway into a wide open plan living room and kitchen, which immediately struck her as a very nice space. Clean white walls lined with dark wooden shelves, comfortable looking low slung furniture, a high ceiling and polished wooden floor, with a large floor to ceiling window facing the street. There was air conditioning, and the girls could feel their skin cooling after the intense humidity of the outdoors.

“How do you afford this?” Alex asked, looking around. Shannon grinned unabashedly.  
“I only pay a fraction of the rent. Michael earns more and covers most of it, so it's his place really.”  
“You could afford your own place though, right? So why share? Do you get along well with your brother?” Shannon looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.  
“I do. And it's convenient.”

Abruptly, Shannon held up her hand, and tilted her head to listen.  
“Michael, you home?” A moment later, a voice sounded from the corridor behind them, and the two girls whirled around.  
“Where else would I be, in this weather?” Michael leant against a door they'd passed, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist, muscular body gleaming with moisture. He walked past them into the living room, giving each girl a warm and interested look, and sank to the sofa, gazing at Shannon as he put his feet up on the coffee table. “I see new faces.” He said.

Lisa and Alex were well aware they were staring. Michael's voice was deep and rich, resonant, and he looked as good as he sounded. His face was very similar to Shannon's, but his jaw wider and lightly stubbled, his cheekbones sharper, his eyes a darker blue. He was half a foot taller than Shannon's own five feet ten inches, and muscular without being overly so for his lean frame. 

When he moved past them Lisa had caught a warm, somehow dangerous scent, and that along with his easy languid grace had reminded her of seeing lions in the zoo when she was at most six years old, getting as close to the fence as she dared while a large male dozed on the other side. He had turned to look at her, apparently lazily, but wide and alert golden eyes had locked onto hers, and she'd felt her heart racing.

He looked from Lisa to Alex, watching their faces, then grinned as he looked back to Shannon.  
“So, sister of mine, who are these cute young things?” Shannon turned to the two teens, and smiled.  
“Ignore the mysterious act, he's as normal as anyone. It's at best a party trick he uses to pick up anyone who falls for it. Which, I hate to say, means all too many people.” Michael grinned, and responded in a voice only marginally less deep.  
“You had to go and ruin it. But you didn't answer my question.” Shannon gestured.  
“Lisa, Alex. We met earlier today under... interesting circumstances. I offered them a ride back due to the rain, but we thought we'd hang out for a bit first, talk, see if we can't wait out the worst of it.”  
“You'll have to tell me about those circumstances.”  
“I don't think I will. Move up, you're hogging the sofa.”

Shannon kicked his legs from the coffee table and sat down heavily next to him. Michael flicked her shoulder.  
“I would, if you hadn't just pinned my towel.” Shannon smiled evilly, and gestured to Lisa and Alex to come and take a seat. They moved closer, but nervously remained standing.  
“Not my problem.” Shannon said. “Fix it yourself.” Michael grinned widely.  
“Hey, it doesn't bother me.” He stood easily, leaving the towel behind. Lisa stared, and Alex reddened.  
“Michael, clothes!” Shannon yelped, leaping up and slinging the towel in front of him. He ignored it, letting it fall to the floor as he watched the girls with amusement.  
“Shan, as young as they look, I'm sure they've seen penises before. Maybe even mine, if you look in the right places. Just say if it bothers you, ok? I'll put some clothes on when I feel dryer.” He padded over into the kitchen, the girls watching as he walked away.

Shannon put her face in her hands and shook her head.  
“I'm sorry about that.”  
Lisa grinned widely. “Oh, don't be.”  
Alex waved a hand at her own red face and sat down, leaning towards Shannon. “I have never seen a guy that good looking up close. Or a penis that good looking.”  
“Well, don't tell him either of those, he's got an ego like- I dunno, Tony Stark- as it is.” Lisa sat down on Shannon's other side.  
“But how do you cope with him being around like that? I mean, even if he was my brother, I don't know how I could resist it.” Shannon felt a stab of alarm followed immediately by an absurd pang of jealousy, then grinned.  
“He's been like that his whole life, I got used to it, I guess.” A bit of a lie there, but she wasn't going to blurt out the truth yet.

“You know I can hear everything you're saying, right?” Michael called from the kitchen. Lisa flushed, and Shannon picked up the towel and threw it at him.  
“What are we saying then?”  
“You got me. So I can't, but I'd assume it's about how fantastically good looking I am, right?”  
“If you're going to eavesdrop, you might as well come over here and do it. But put the towel on.” Towel in place, Michael wandered back over to the living room and sat in the armchair across from them, crossing his legs.  
“Introductions then? Hi. I'm Michael, as you may have gathered.”  
“This is Lisa, and this is Alex. And don't even think about it.” Michael grinned.  
“Then I'll just have to dream about it. But why would you bring such lovely girls here if you didn't want me to see them?”  
“I-” Shannon struggled to find an answer.  
“Meeting the family,” Alex joked, hooking an arm through Shannon's. “We're engaged.” Lisa took Shannon's other arm with a playful smile to her. Michael grinned.  
“Both of you? Well, I can't say polygamy displeases me. So, you'll be my sisters in law...” He paused a moment, considering the idea.  
“You know what, I'd like that. It would certainly give us opportunities to get closer.” Shannon shook her head and wrapped her arms protectively around the girls, then grinned fiercely at Michael.  
“As much as I'd marry them both in a heartbeat, this is as close as you're getting to these two.” Michael shrugged.  
“OK then, can't blame a guy for trying. But surely some harmless flirting is ok? You always seem to enjoy it.” Shannon reddened slightly, and Lisa and Alex looked at her, Lisa's look simple puzzlement, Alex's longer and a bit more calculating.

Michael looked between the three of them, then stood and stretched.  
“I'm going to get changed. Can we talk for a moment, Shan?” The siblings left the room, and Lisa and Alex looked at each other and smiled.  
“Well, he's... something.” Lisa said. Alex grinned back, then frowned.  
“Yeah. But don't you get a slightly odd feeling between them? What was that comment about the flirting?” Lisa shook her head.  
“I don't know- do brothers and sisters normally play around like that?” Alex shrugged.  
“I don't know any better than you. They're obviously close and pretty comfortable with each other, but it seemed strange to me. Mostly because Shannon blushed- it seemed to me like she was embarrassed by Michael's comment just because we were there, not because it would normally embarrass her.” Lisa smiled.  
“Well, she wants to make a good impression. I think it's cute how protective she gets.” Alex nodded.  
“It's only been minutes. We'll just have to see how things turn out- but I can tell you already, I definitely like Shannon, and I do like Michael too, though I'll like him better when he tones down the flattery a bit.”

Michael dropped the towel as soon as he entered his room, and sat on the edge of the bed, patting it next to him. Shannon ignored it, and leant against the closed bedroom door.  
“What are you doing?” Michael grinned.  
“Me? I'm being exactly as I always am. What are you doing? Since when do you pick up teenage girls and bring them home the day you meet them, and then act like you're actually engaged to them?” Shannon ran her hands through her hair.  
“Ok, so the situation's a bit weird. Like I said, I had... an encounter with Lisa earlier today. An enjoyable one. I met Alex a bit later. To cut it short, I like them. As friends and more- I'd like to be friends first, play around, get to know each other as usual- and I know she's young, but I am so fucking attracted to Lisa it's unbelievable. I've been wet since I met her.” Michael looked her over.  
“I can see that.”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I do. So you like her but don't want to make a move too soon. You're also so head over heels attracted to her you'd probably actually consider marrying her on the spot, age difference and whatever else meaning nothing. I can see why, she is hot. I can also tell she likes you. Alex likes you too, but not so much like that- and she's pretty protective of Lisa, and by extension now you too because Lisa likes you. You saw how she bailed you out when you ran out of words back there?” Shannon grinned and nodded.  
“So what's the problem?”  
“You, Michael. Us. I don't want to mess this up, but it's a bit like walking through a minefield when we're in the same room, and I'm worried something's going to blow up every time you open your mouth. And not to disparage Lisa, she's just as head over heels as I am right now, but Alex is sharp, it won't take her long to put two and two together. Can you tone down the flirting, try and just act like my big brother, and not mention any... other stuff?” Michael smiled sympathetically and nodded.  
“Ok. But you know if they do ask directly, I'm not going to lie. I'm not ashamed. If they like you as much as you like them, then isn't it something they'll need to accept, eventually?” Shannon's jaw tightened, then relaxed.  
“You're right. But it's too soon. You know I'm never normally like this, but there's something here. I don't want to say love at first sight, but...”  
“But that's how it feels, right? Ok. I'll be careful, and try not to mess it up for you.”

Michael stood and spread his arms, and Shannon stepped over and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds they pulled back slightly, looked into each others eyes, and kissed. Shannon reached down as their lips locked, feeling Michael's cock swell in her hand, and he slipped his fingers down the front of her trousers, fishing out the wad of tissue and pulling back again to grin at her. Shannon kissed him again, a peck on the lips, and beamed back as she slipped out of the door.

Michael sighed, and smiled as he turned to his dresser for underwear. Looked like things were about to get interesting.


End file.
